


reset point

by EllaYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Minor panic attack, Pairing more hinted at than anything, Yamaguchi POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yamaguchi loses sight of his ‘reset’ point and he gets a little bit overwhelmed





	reset point

he can’t.

he can’t focus, he can’t drown out the noise, he can’t…

he can’t see his reset point, and because he can’t see his reset point, he can’t get into his proper head space, so he knows he’s not going to make the shot properly. not like this.

he can’t breathe properly, his hands are starting to shake, his knees are threatening to buckle and his thoughts are running a hundred miles a minute.

he needs to calm down, he needs to think of something, he needs to get his head back in the game, he needs…

he can’t.

it’s too loud, everything is too loud, it’s like someone turned the volume up in the arena, because suddenly he can’t even hear his own thoughts over the din, over the cheers and the booing and the whistles and the sounds from the other matches. it’s too much.

he feels like he’s drowning, the noise is overwhelming, and he can’t, he can’t, _he can’t-_

‘yamaguchi, nice serve!’

he barely hears it, it’s so quiet and bored-sounding, but it pierces through, and all of a sudden, he can breathe again.

he looks in front of him and to the left, close to the net, and he can see tsukki, posture relaxed, almost as bored as his voice had sounded, just waiting for the game to continue. the others are giving him concerned looks, but tsukki’s looking in front of himself, past the net at their opponents (through them probably, knowing him). and that…

that grounds tadashi. helps him reset and get his bearings.

right. he’s not alone. he’s not playing by himself.

he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.

and throws the ball.


End file.
